


My Universe

by xiukaiho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukaiho/pseuds/xiukaiho
Summary: Minseok, Chanyeol, and Sehun live happily together. Just the three of them. That is, until Baekhyun slowly nosed his way in.(If you ignore the mess that is the first few chapters, it actually has a plot, I promise.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh this chapter is mainly focused on the relationship between xiuchanhun :))) enjoyyy

Minseok sat calmly on the bed with a book in his hand, a book he could actually be reading instead of just pretending to if it had been peaceful. However, his silence was interrupted by the whines of the two tall boys on either side of him, held in place by the leash in Minseok’s hand that connected to the red leather of the boys’ collars. 

“Sehun, Chanyeol, I told you both to be quiet.” Minseok warned, struggling to not take his eyes off the page that he hadn’t turned for quite some time. He remained composed on the outside, not wanting to give in so easily to their requests to touch him. 

“Please, sir, just for a minute. Let me suck you off, sir.” Sehun pleaded with a faux-innocent pout on his face, placing a hand over the thigh hidden beneath Minseok’s loose sweatpants. 

This action is what finally shifted Minseok’s attention from the book to the needy boys on his bed, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Sehun. With the hand holding the leashes, he tugged them both forward though Chanyeol had done nothing. 

“I don’t remember giving you permission to touch me.” Minseok said, though there was an underlying command in his tone for Sehun to remove the trespassing hand on his thigh. Sehun licked his lips, daring to keep the hand there and consequently testing Minseok’s patience. The rebellious action of Sehun causing Chanyeol to act up and place his fingers underneath the waistband of the loose sweatpants, locking eyes with a menacing Minseok. 

“On your hands and knees, both of you.” The older demanded with a certain fire in his eyes, not even having to take the hands off of him. The two boys easily complied, looking at each other with a mischievous glint shared between them. Disconnecting the leashes from the collars, Minseok stuck a finger underneath the leather of Sehun’s collar and forcing him to make eye contact with him. “What’ll it be? My hand or the belt?” 

“Your hand.” Sehun answered, arching his back to show off his round ass to the older male. Minseok traced his fingertips just barely over the skin of his back as he walked behind the two boys, the light touch raising goosebumps and causing Sehun to shiver in anticipation. Minseok slipped both of the boys’ briefs to their knees, revealing the bare skin to the cold air. He raised his hand and smacked it down onto Sehun’s ass, the younger jolting forward with a moan. 

“Your hand, what?” Minseok asked in an eerily controlled voice, rubbing the tender skin with his hand. Sehun pushed back into the touch, already lost in the pleasure of being touched by the dominant male. 

“Your hand, sir. Please.” Chanyeol pleaded, looking over his shoulder at Minseok. The taller male’s eyes glazed over with lust as he awaited the touch of the man behind him. Minseok turned his eyes to Chanyeol, striking the rounded ass. Chanyeol moaned, head falling forward onto the sheets beneath him. 

“I believe I asked Sehun, not you.” Minseok said with a smirk, now he was playing with the boys. He sent another smack to both boys’ asses, both whining into the mattress. “Now that I’m done reading, beg for my dick again.” 

“Sir, I’ll do anything, I’ll be quiet. Please let me suck your dick, sir.” Sehun begged the older male standing proudly behind him, groaning as Minseok raked his nails gently over the red marks on his behind. Minseok hummed as he considered it before turning his head to Chanyeol. 

“Have anything to say, baby?” The older questioned, taking both of his round globes into his small hands. Chanyeol whimpered, pushing his thighs together in need for any pressure or friction on his dick. Minseok snuck his rough hand between the thick thighs, forcing them apart. 

“Please, please, please, let me touch you or touch myself. Please touch me, sir.” Chanyeol requested, voice cracking slightly. Minseok reached forward, taking the hard-on of the male in front of him into his nimble fingers. The taller male keened, thrusting forward into the fist. Minseok laughed before retreating his hand, pressing a kiss onto his inner thigh and sucking a blotchy red mark into the skin with his skillful mouth. He kissed his way up to Chanyeol’s ass, spreading his cheeks and teasing the skin around his hole with kisses. Chanyeol tensed, moaning loudly and begging for more. Minseok indulged in his pleads, licking a stripe up to his hole before plunging it inside. Chanyeol cried out, hips pushing back towards Minseok’s mouth to get his tongue deeper inside. “S-So good, sir.”

Minseok licked inside and thrust his tongue in and out of Chanyeol’s hole, the slick noises and the loud moans of the other male making the room feel ten times hotter than it originally was. He added a finger alongside his tongue, searching for the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. He found it, sending shocks of pleasure through Chanyeol’s body and leaving him a moaning mess on the bed with Minseok holding him up by his hips. The older could tell he was getting close by the way he clenched around his tongue and the finger, suddenly leaving the man in front of him empty and clenching around nothing. Chanyeol whined desperately, attempting to push his hips back and instead being held in place by Minseok. He let the taller slump down onto the bed, walking over to Sehun who was staring at him with dark eyes. 

“My baby is so beautiful, waiting for his turn all patiently.” Minseok praised, ruffling the boy’s dark locks of hair before cupping his cheek. He leaned in, giving him a gentle peck on his lips. The moment was almost sweet if it weren’t for all three men, hard and leaking with a lustful fire in their eyes. He caressed Sehun’s plump bottom lip with his thumb, the younger boy taking the digit into his mouth. Sehun moaned around the finger, lapping at the tip as he maintained eye contact with Minseok. The man in charge reached his hand down, palming Sehun’s hard dick. The younger breathed out, hot and heavy on Minseok’s wet thumb. Sehun sucked the thumb into his mouth as he would with Minseok’s dick, all the while thrusting his hips up against the man’s hand. He did this until the pace began to quicken and his moans were reverberating throughout the otherwise quiet room, Chanyeol watching with observant eyes. All too soon for Sehun, Minseok removed both his hands from the boy in front of him with a smug smile. The younger whined loudly as Chanyeol did, left wanting more. 

“Listen to me,” Minseok commands both boys. “I’m going to fuck Chanyeol and Chanyeol, you will fuck Sehun.” He commanded the boys in front of him as he removed his pants. Minseok pushed Sehun back against the pillows, kissing him once more before letting Chanyeol to the middle of the bed to hover over the youngest man. Minseok walked over to the nightstand, grabbing the lube out of the drawer and squirting some onto his fingers before handing it to Chanyeol. He slid one finger into the relenting hole, the taller boy tensing as he leaned forward to finger Sehun and taking his dick into his mouth at the same time. The youngest moaned loudly, grasping at the sheets beneath him. As Chanyeol was already stretched from earlier, Minseok added another finger and began to scissor them to stretch him more. “You’re doing wonderful, babe.”

“Hurry, please.” Sehun cried out, wanting Chanyeol to add a third finger already. Seeing as Sehun was almost completely stretched, Minseok added a third finger to Chanyeol’s hole. He pumped them in and out at a steady pace, crooking his fingers to find his prostate. The male in the middle whimpered around Sehun’s length, the sound muffled as he pushed his hips back to reach that spot again. 

“Flip him over.” Minseok told Chanyeol, who released Sehun from his mouth with a pop and his fingers leaving his hole with a slick noise. Sehun impatiently turned himself over, not waiting for the dazed Chanyeol to do it for him. Minseok waited patiently for Chanyeol to bottom out inside of Sehun and get comfortable before guiding his own dick to Chanyeol’s hole. Sehun groaned against the pillow, gripping onto the headboard in front of him. Minseok lined himself up before pulling Chanyeol’s hips back slowly until he was all the way in. Minseok held his groans in, instead pressing light kisses onto the taller male’s back and neck. He pulled out after Chanyeol adjusted and thrusted back in, causing the boy in front of him to jerk forward and slam into Sehun. The two men in front of Minseok moaned out loud as the oldest man set a fast and rough pace. The sharp sound of the slap of skin against skin echoed in the room, accompanied by the sound of the three men moaning. 

“I’m gonna- I need to cum, please.” Sehun cried out and Minseok nodded at Chanyeol when he looked back at him, the dark locks of hair sticking against his sweaty forehead. Chanyeol took Sehun’s dick into his large hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts and making the younger man writhe beneath him and paint his stomach with his own cum. Chanyeol’s thrusts began to become erratic, signalling Minseok that he was also about to cum. Minseok angled his thrusts higher and deeper into the man, reaching a hand around his front to twist one of Chanyeol’s nipples between his fingers. The man in front of Minseok gasped out, slumping against Sehun as his orgasm washed through him and he clenched around the older man. Minseok groaned low in his throat as his thrusts became uneven and he came deep inside of Chanyeol. The only sound in the room afterwards were the harsh pants of the two older men and Sehun’s whines from the oversensitivity. 

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol asked when Minseok got out of the bed, voice hoarse from overuse and dryness. Minseok walked over to the bathroom, running a washcloth under warm water and bringing it back to the bed. 

“I need to clean you guys up and then change the sheets, of course.” Minseok said with a smile, running the cloth over Chanyeol’s hole and thighs which had the older man’s cum leaking onto them. Both of the boys on the bed groaned in unison when he mentioned changing the sheets, not wanting to leave the bed. Minseok leaned forward and kissed Chanyeol on the cheek sweetly before walking over to clean Sehun up. Once he was done, he pulled on the discarded sweatpants and clapped his hands together. “Get out the bed, I swear it’ll just be a second.”

“Minnie, please just change the sheets tomorrow they aren’t that dirty.” Sehun complained, pouting and burying himself into the pillows. Chanyeol was already out of the bed, knowing how Minseok is about cleanliness.

“Babe, there’s lube, like all over the bed. And it reeks of sweat and sex.” Minseok said with a deadpan look on his face, walking up to Sehun and reaching underneath him to pick him up. He set him down gently on his feet on the ground before rushing to take the sheets off the bed. Afterwards, in the fresh sheets, the three of them cuddled together in bed. Sehun sandwiched in the middle, Minseok smiled at him and brushed his bangs out of his face. He ran his fingers through the younger’s soft hair, kissing his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Sehun grinned, leaning forward to press a light kiss to the corner of Minseok’s mouth. He turned over to Chanyeol, snuggling into the broad and warm chest. “And I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Chanyeol giggled, kissing the top of Sehun’s head. He leaned over the top of Sehun and met Minseok in the middle for a deep, but gentle kiss, slotting their lips together. Chanyeol sighed as they departed, looking lovingly at Minseok. “I also love you.”

“I love you, Yeol. I love both of you.” Minseok said as he laid back down, taking Sehun into his arms. The room was quiet except for their slowing breaths as they began to lull into a deep sleep. 

—-

Minseok woke up, not bothering to open his eyes as he felt comfortable in his place between his two ridiculously large boyfriends that he had gotten between in the middle of the night. Eventually, he opened his eyes and and sat up while yawning, his two boyfriends pulled him back into their arms. Giving in, he snuggled between them again and smiled when he felt Sehun kissing his forehead and Chanyeol kissing his shoulder. He opened his eyes again and smiled even more brightly at them, potentially rivaling the sun. 

“Good morning.” He said with a voice, deep from sleep. Chanyeol and Sehun smiled fondly and closed their eyes, not wanting to let Minseok go. The older woke up anyways and went to take a shower, feeling sweaty from the cuddling and gross from their night activities. Sehun moved closer to Chanyeol to fill the gap that Minseok left, clinging to his side and refusing to get up. Minseok came back to the adorable sight, sitting next to the bed and running his hand through Chanyeol’s lavender hair. 

“Come on, you have to wake up. I’ll go make breakfast.” Minseok told the boys and Chanyeol opened his eyes and finally sat up, leaving the younger man whining behind him. Minseok leaned in to give Chanyeol a light kiss, and then leaned down to Sehun to kiss him in the cheek. “Come on.” Minseok whined back. Sehun groaned. 

“Wake up, or I will punish you.” Minseok used the controlling tone that gets Chanyeol and Sehun obeying anything he says immediately. Sehun woke up with a sleepy face accompanied with a pout. “Good boy.”

“Wash up and come to the kitchen!” Minseok said with a brighter tone now, leaving the room to go cook. Chanyeol was already in the bathroom, leaving Sehun as the last to get up and prepare for the day as usual. Chanyeol entered the kitchen while Minseok was preparing coffee for three, he grinned and went to plant a kiss over his tiny boyfriend’s head. 

“Thank you, baby.” Chanyeol said with a rough, tired voice. Minseok handed him a cup of coffee after kissing him once again, stroking his nape gently. Chanyeol sat in his usual spot at the table that sat four people even though it was only Minseok, Chanyeol and Sehun. He began to drink his coffee as Minseok put the breakfast (consisting of waffles and eggs) on the table. Chanyeol and Sehun aren’t typically allowed to cook or touch much in the kitchen, it mainly being Minseok’s territory. Sehun entered the kitchen with a brighter face and a smile, giving Chanyeol a quick kiss on the cheek and one on Minseok’s head before he sat in his seat and took his cup of coffee. They ate their breakfast with Minseok chastising the younger men for using too much syrup on their waffles, although not talking about anything in particular. After cleaning up, and changing their clothes, Minseok rushed to get to work. He kissed both Chanyeol and Sehun quickly as he tightened his tie before leaving. Sehun chuckled as he kissed Chanyeol goodbye as well.

“See you later, honey.” Chanyeol said to the younger man, he loved giving them pet names. He leaned in to give Sehun a peck on the lips, then another, and another. Each kiss growing longer and more intimate as Chanyeol naturally gravitated towards Sehun. 

“You will be late to the café, Chanyeol.” Sehun laughed at his boyfriend. He patted him on the butt, ushering him out the door so he wouldn’t be tempted anymore. 

“Goodbye!” Chanyeol yelled once more as he left the house, Sehun left last (again) and headed to the daycare he worked at with a small smile on his face. Their mornings were filled with kisses and affection, they loved mornings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mainly smut again sorry :((( i’m gonna try to start adding some actual plot soon :P

It being Winter break, everyone was free from going to work except for Chanyeol who worked at a café. Minseok didn’t have to go teach at the university, thankfully and Sehun had a few days off as Christmas was nearing. The men had planned a movie night with friends, which was a regular occurrence when they weren’t as busy. Baekhyun would join Chanyeol in coming home from the café and Jongdae was supposed to come with Kyungsoo, but the latter couldn’t be released from his duties as a doctor. Minseok and Sehun were the only ones at home at the moment, bodies intertwined to the point where they looked like they were one entity. Minseok looked fondly at the man caged in his arms, the young man’s eyes closed peacefully and his mouth parted slightly. 

“Wake up, Jongdae’s here, babe.” Minseok whispered, shaking his shoulder lightly when he heard keys turning in the door and a boisterous voice calling out for the boys. Sehun opened one eye and whined, pouting at Minseok. “We’re in here!”

Jongdae walked in, still in his blue scrubs from working at the hospital. Minseok untangled himself from the frowning man on the couch to greet his friend. Sehun stretched his arms and legs out on the couch, the older man smacking his ass while passing him to go to the kitchen. Sehun involuntarily let out a squeak and narrowed his eyes before adjusting his clothes to look somewhat presentable. 

“So, what are we cooking?” Jongdae asked with a devious smile on his face. This didn’t surprise Minseok, it being typical behavior of all the boys and their friends. Sehun, especially, loved food and eating snacks to the point where the behavior began to spread to Chanyeol. 

“I’m still tired and none of you can cook to save your lives, I was thinking to order some takeout from the restaurant around the corner.” Minseok explained to the two men now that Sehun had decided to finally get off the couch. Jongdae nodded his head, indifferent as long as he got some food in his stomach before the end of the night. The taller man walked behind Minseok, embracing him from behind and resting his cheek on top of his head. 

“Minnie looks so adorable, he’s so tiny compared to you.” Jongdae said to Sehun, laughing. The older male rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest and standing up straighter to look a bit taller. Sehun laughed loudly, leaning over the man in his arms and punching his arm.

“Don’t call me that, also I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you.” Minseok grumbled, shaking himself out of the grip and moving to grab his phone. Checking the time, he saw that it was past the hours Chanyeol and Baekhyun were working. “Yeol and Baekhyun should be here soon.”

“Feisty as ever.” Jongdae joked, raising his eyebrows at the two in front of him. At that moment, the door to the apartment opened once again and Chanyeol and Baekhyun entered. “Wow, nice timing, Minseok.”

“Get in here, we’re gonna order takeout!” Minseok called out to the two who’d just entered. Their footsteps seemed to quicken at the mention of food, both entering with big smiles on their faces. Chanyeol walked up, giving Sehun and Minseok quick kisses to which Jongdae pretended to gag. “Okay, what does everyone want?”

Later after they’d ordered, all the men had spread out on the two couches. Minseok, Sehun, and Chanyeol all sitting on one couch, of course and Jongdae and Baekhyun on the other. They finally decided on some (most likely cheesy) rom-com movie to watch about a lonely business-owning woman waiting for the right man to come around. 

“She reminds me of Minnie.” Jongdae blurted out as the woman in the movie ordered people around, getting sassy when things weren’t going as planned. The three other boys laughed in unison except Minseok, he sat and grumbled about punching Jongdae and not being that mean. 

“At least he gets laid.” Baekhyun comments as he catches his breath from laughing so hard, Chanyeol and Sehun agreeing. Minseok just sighs at his friends antics and how they rile up the two younger men. Jongdae makes a disgusted face and pretends to gag again.

“I really would not like to think about him getting fucked, thanks Baek.” Jongdae says, which sets off the laughter again. Minseok’s patience grows thinner with each passing comment about his sex life with Chanyeol and Sehun. 

“And who says I’m the one bottoming?” Minseok asks, turning his sharp eyes to the two men on the adjacent couch. Chanyeol and Sehun try to stop laughing, but can’t seem to stop giggling at that the comments. 

“Just look at you, you’re so tiny and you have nice thighs and a nice ass. Not as nice as mine, though.” Jongdae explained with all the reasoning he could come up with. Minseok was getting ready to get up and strangle the man when the doorbell rang, potentially saving him from the older man’s wrath. Once they’d all gotten food, the conversation was forgotten as the movie continued on into the night.

After the two had left, Minseok cleaned up silently with a thoughtful look on his face. It was clear to Chanyeol and Sehun that he was planning something, but the two of them weren’t sure what was up his sleeve. The older had a glint in his eye as they were going to bed, but he did nothing except chat about mundane things like the movie before going to sleep. 

—

The next day, Minseok had something planned for the boys after Chanyeol got back from work. They had an actual dinner in a few hours with their friends at a restaurant today since it was the weekend. 

While waiting for Sehun to get out the shower, Minseok picked out the supplies he would use to prove a point. He set himself in the middle of the bed, propping himself against the pillows in just his boxers. Sehun stepped out the shower with only a towel on his waist, stopping suddenly in surprise at the sight in front of him. The older man was sitting on the bed with two blindfolds and two of his fancy silk ties on either side of him. 

“What is this?” Sehun questioned with raised eyebrows, although licking his lips at the sight presented to him. Minseok raised his hand up, beckoning for him to come closer. “We have dinner soon, babe.”

Despite the hesitation, the younger man walked closer to the bed until he was standing at the edge. Minseok continued to look him in the eyes as he began to crawl forward with a predatory gaze and movement in his body. It was times like this when he truly resembled a cat with his sharp eyes and the way he moved, Sehun was captivated. 

Minseok’s breath hit the other man’s toned abdomen, hands creeping up to rest on the skin that was hot from the recent shower. His hands crept lower until they were at the towel, removing it from Sehun’s waist. “Don’t worry, I won’t take too long and Yeol should be home soon.” 

Sehun took a deep breath as the warm hands of his boyfriend traveled lower, suddenly wrapping around the back of his thighs and pulling him down on top of him. Minseok cupped his jaw and drew him in for an intimate kiss, the younger relaxing against him. Minseok parted from Sehun’s lips, moving to mouth at his neck and leave blossoming marks along his path. The warm skin against skin and the lips on his neck lit a flame inside of Sehun, the younger starting to whine. Minseok flipped their positions, laying his boyfriend down against the pillows. 

“We’re gonna be using these today.” Minseok told Sehun with a smirk, picking up a blindfold and a tie. The other man nodded his head, raising his hands above his head in the position for Minseok to tie them together. The smirk on the older man’s face widened as he realized he was now completely in control. “Such a good baby.”

“Just for you, sir.” Sehun said, sounding a bit breathless as he became more excited by the situation. Minseok started by tying the blindfold around his eyes, restricting his ability to see what his boyfriend had in store for him. He tied the tie around Sehun’s wrist, making sure it was bound securely but not tight enough to hurt his partner. 

Minseok sat back, admiring the sight of the tall man in front of him. Sehun was stretched out in front of him, exposed with his dick beginning to harden from the anticipation of what was to come. He reached his hand forward to grab his boyfriend’s dick, the latter’s hips jerking upwards with a choked gasp. “Always so responsive, if only Jongdae and Baekhyun could see you all worked up and obedient for me and me only.”

Sehun moaned at the thought of his friends seeing him in such a vulnerable state, being taken care of by Minseok. The older’s hands left Sehun’s body and his weight disappeared from the bed, leaving the other man squirming there for a minute. He returned after a few minutes, which felt like ages to Sehun who had no idea where he went, with a bottle of lube and a vibrator. 

“I want to hurry and get you prepared before Chanyeol gets home so that I have time to take care of both of you.” Minseok said, running his hand down Sehun’s thighs to part them from each other. The man complied, spreading his legs further and putting everything on display for his boyfriend to see. The exposed position caused a blush to spread from his neck to his chest, though Minseok had seen him like this countless times. The older popped the cap on the lube open, applying some onto his fingers. “Just relax for me, baby.”

Minseok entered one finger into Sehun’s hole, the heat from inside squeezing around his finger as his boyfriend tensed. He waited for him to listen and relax before adding two fingers, Sehun’s back arching from the bed. As soon as he adjusted to the new digit, Minseok began to twist his fingers and pump them in and out to search for that pleasurable spot he knew all too well. “Please m-more, more.” 

“You’re forgetting something.” Minseok tsked, speeding his fingers up and curling them up higher to find Sehun’s prostate. The younger’s hips stuttered as Minseok found that spot inside of him, abusing it with his fingers. Sehun  
cried out, begging incoherently for more and for release. 

“Sir, I’m gonna cum.” Sehun finally let out, his boyfriend responding by slowing his fingers down. The younger groaned, the restraints and slowing of pleasure frustrating him. Minseok waited for Sehun to calm down for a second before adding a third finger, the last stretch to prepare him. The younger moaned loudly, throwing his head back at the pleasure from the dull pain of the stretch. When the younger began pushing his hips against the fingers and fully adjusted to the size, Minseok removed his fingers. Sehun whined loudly at the loss of fingers filling him, hole clenching around nothing. It was a beautiful sight for Minseok looking at his boyfriend; wet hair disheveled, panting as a rosy blush spread throughout his body, untouched dick leaking precum onto his abdomen. 

“Be patient, Sehun.” Minseok commanded, opening the bottle of lube once more. Sehun perked up upon hearing the sound, flipping himself onto his stomach and presenting himself to his boyfriend. Minseok groaned lowly at the sight, grabbing a handful of Sehun’s ass with his clean hand. The other man pushed back against the hand, mewling at the touch. Minseok lubed up the vibrator, pushing the cold tip against Sehun’s hole. The unsuspecting man gasped out at the unexpected coldness. “This is to keep you ready until Chanyeol gets home, don’t worry.” 

Minseok pushed the toy the rest of the way in, watching how Sehun’s hole engulfed it and the boy whined against the pillow. He waited for the man’s shoulders to relax before he started moving the toy, Sehun’s moans muffled by the pillow. As he was fucking Sehun with the toy, Chanyeol walked into the room and paused. 

“Uh, I- What?” Chanyeol asked, confused by the situation he walked in on. A pink blush rose to his cheeks at the sight of Sehun face down, tied up and blindfolded with Minseok behind him. What got him stuttering was the look on the older man’s face as he motioned for him to get on the bed. Chanyeol walked quickly towards the bed and Minseok kept the vibrator inside of Sehun, using his other hand to pull Chanyeol down to his level by his neck. 

“I’m going to fuck both of you before dinner and you’re going to be good boys for me.” Minseok declared, capturing the soft lips of his boyfriend in a searing kiss. It took Chanyeol a minute to start responding before their tongues tangled in a sloppy and heated kiss. They soon parted, breathless from the passionate kiss. “Now take your clothes off.”

Chanyeol, even more eager than Sehun was at first, tore his clothes off in attempt to get undressed quickly. Once fully undressed, he sat on the bed next to where Sehun was. Minseok left the vibrator inside of the younger boy, turning it on. Sehun cried out as it buzzed inside of him, pleasure pulsating throughout his body. Minseok reached up and untied the blindfold, turning his face towards himself and Chanyeol. He guided Chanyeol’s back onto the bed, seating himself between the long legs. 

“Watch us.” Minseok whispered, removing his hand from Sehun’s face. He leaned forward, leaving heated kisses on Chanyeol’s neck and sucking angry red marks into the skin. Chanyeol sucked in a deep breath as his boyfriend moved lower, turning his head to the side and meeting Sehun’s dark eyes. He gasped as Minseok took an erected nipple into his mouth, nipping down on it lightly. Heat spread throughout his body as the older man took the other nub between his fingers, pinching it. Chanyeol’s eyes were squeezed shut as he moaned shamelessly, hands gripping the sheets. 

Minseok continued his path even lower, to Chanyeol’s now-leaking dick. He breathed against the tip purposefully, the taller grinding his hips up. The older licked a long stripe up his dick, all the way to the tip where he closed his mouth around the head. He grabbed Chanyeol’s hips in a bruising grip as he bobbed his head, taking him deeper each time. Chanyeol, knowing he had no permission to touch Minseok, grasped at the sheets as he moaned. Keeping Chanyeol in his mouth, he grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers before inserting one inside of the man. The taller man’s hips moved up slightly, Minseok’s hold on him loosening. Trying to speed up the process so they could be ready in time for dinner, he added another digit and began to stretch him. 

“Please hurry, sir.” Chanyeol groaned as he was brought closer to the edge with every bob of Minseok’s head around his length and every pump of his fingers inside of him. Minseok soon added a third finger, spreading and moving them around to prepare him for his dick. As soon as he deemed Chanyeol ready, he removed his fingers and mouth. The taller boy was left a panting mess, the only sound in the room being his heavy breathing, the whimpers of Sehun, and the vibrating of the toy inside of the other. Minseok leaned over to Sehun, capturing him a long kiss and stroking his dick a few times to relieve some of the pressure. The man’s eyes closed as he released a drawn-out moan, then returning to his frustrated state as Minseok left him again. 

“Patience, babe, this won’t take long.” Minseok said as he removed his boxers and placed himself between Chanyeol’s legs once again, stroking himself with his lubed-up hand. He entered Chanyeol slowly as to not hurt him, though it was a bit of a stretch from his three fingers. The taller man let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he tried to relax around Minseok’s length. The older had to control himself not to start moving in the tight heat surrounding him so deliciously, biting down onto his lip. Once Chanyeol gave him the okay to start moving, he eased himself out until only the tip was in and slammed himself back in. Chanyeol cried out, moans loudly bouncing off the walls of the room as Minseok set a fast and rough pace. The taller grew closer and closer to release as the older man pounded into him, just a bit short of brushing against his prostate. 

“Fuck, you’re so- you’re so tight.” Minseok groaned out, grabbing Chanyeol’s legs and hoisting them above his shoulders. At this new angle, his dick hit Chanyeol’s prostate with each hard thrust and the man almost screamed at the blinding pleasure. Minseok reached forward twisting both of Chanyeol’s erected nipples between his fingers, his boyfriend’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. Minseok continued fucking roughly into Chanyeol as the man in front of him came, hole spasming around his dick and clenching down on him. He had to hold his own release back and didn’t slow his thrusts until Chanyeol began whining from oversensitivity. Minseok eased out of him and leaned forward, licking up the cum from Chanyeol’s abdomen. His boyfriend was too fucked out to care at the moment, sighing as his limbs melted against the bed. 

“Please fuck me, sir.” Sehun whined from beside him, eyes still filled with desire and dick painfully hard. Minseok crawled over to him, pushing a thumb between Sehun’s lips to open his mouth. He surged forward to slot his mouth against his boyfriends, Chanyeol’s cum dripping into Sehun’s mouth. Minseok sucked on his bottom lip before leaning back again. 

“Swallow like the good boy you are.” Minseok said, watching as Sehun swallowed it down and started whining again. He turned the vibrator off and removed it from Sehun’s hole, it wasn’t long before he was entering him and moaning low in his throat. He was more stretched out from the vibrator and not as tight around him as Chanyeol, but nonetheless pleasurable. As he did with Chanyeol, he thrusted into him at a rough pace. Trying to bring the boy closer to release, he nearly bent him in half to fuck into him deeper than before. Sehun’s moans fell from his mouth with each thrust, screaming Minseok’s name out when the man finally wrapped his hand around his dick. 

“So, so close.” Sehun moaned, pushing his hips back quickly to meet Minseok’s rough thrusts. Minseok grew closer to the edge, coercing the release from Sehun’s dick with his hand. The younger man screamed out once more as he came, body spasming against Minseok and breath coming out in harsh pants. Minseok’s thrusts grew erratic as he was close to release, fucking an increasingly oversensitive Sehun. “Please cum, sir.”

Looking at Sehun beneath him and the desperate tone sent him over the edge, the younger man purposefully clenching harder around his dick. Minseok closed his eyes and moaned as he released inside of Sehun, still moving slowly inside of him until it became sensitive and overwhelming. He untied the tie still holding Sehun’s wrists together and pressing a light kiss to each wrist before flopping onto the bed next to the two boys and caught his breath before getting out of bed. 

“Sit here for a second, I’ll be right back.” Minseok said, going to the bathroom to fetch a wet rag. He used it to gently clean all the cum and lube off both Chanyeol and Sehun’s bodies before cleaning himself off, pulling on the boxers from earlier. “Do you two want to take a bath?”

Sehun grumbled, rolling to his side and throwing an arm around Chanyeol who nodded his head. “Yeah, I was clean until you came and got me dirty all over again.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll go start the bath for you two and I’ll take a shower in the other bathroom.” Minseok said, rolling his eyes playfully as he started to walk over to the bathroom. 

“And you have to carry both of us to the bath!” Sehun shouted at Minseok from the bedroom as the older man started running the bath water for the two. He, as was told to, carried them both to the bathroom. In the brighter light of the bathroom, he was able to see the marks he’d left on their necks. Minseok smirked at the hickeys he’d made, proud of his work. After leaving them to wash up, he went go take his own shower, thinking under the stream of water about how Jongdae and Baekhyun will now see who is actually in charge in the bedroom. 

—

It was later when it was almost time for the dinner and Baekhyun and Jongdae were on their way (Kyungsoo still too busy), when Sehun started complaining. He folded his arms across his chest and half-heartedly glared at Minseok. “My ass hurts and my concealer won’t cover these marks on my neck all the way.”

“Exactly.” Minseok said with a smile lighting up his face, winking at Sehun who rolled his eyes at him. “I’ll remember all this sass you’re giving me for another day.”

“What do you mean by ‘exactly’?” Chanyeol asked, pulling up the neck of his turtleneck even though it doesn’t cover all the marks. Minseok moved his head from side-to-side, debating on whether or not he wanted to tell them why exactly he was so rough with them. 

“Well, you see…” Minseok started off, his reason starting to sound more stupid. “Uh, so the other night, when Jongdae said that I must be the one who bottoms for you two. I wanted to prove a point.”

“You know what, I should be annoyed with you, but I’m surprisingly not.” Sehun said as he started laughing the more he thought about the reason. “You’re so cute, Minnie.”

Before Minseok could say anything snarky in reply to being called cute, there was a knock on the door before Jongdae came barging in with Baekhyun behind him. He kept the door open so that they could leave as soon as possible. “We’re ready to eat, let’s go!”

“Yeah, whatever.” Sehun said, getting up from the couch with a groan and walking over the door with Chanyeol and Minseok behind them. 

“Hey, you’re walking kinda’ weird.” Baekhyun commented upon noticing Sehun walking with a bit of a limp. He then noticed Chanyeol was the same way, looking a bit red in the face. “And you t- Oh…”

“Minseok, you!” Jongdae started, looking at all three of them as if connecting the dots together in his head. “I didn’t think you had it in you, guess I was wrong this whole time.”

“Yep, you were very wrong!” Minseok said with a grin on his face, Sehun joining him in laughing at Jongdae’s surprise. Baekhyun and Chanyeol both looked a bit flustered by the situation, Chanyeol more so by everyone knowing and Baekhyun by the realization of what truly went on between the three men and the dynamic of their relationship. 

“Anyways, I’m not getting any less hungry.” Jongdae said, starting to walk out the door. Everyone followed him out the door and started heading to the restaurant. On the way there, Jongdae hums. “Who’d’ve known Kim Minseok tops in that relationship.”

Needless to say, he ended up getting smacked upside the head by Minseok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s more of the Baekhyun i promised! sorry in advance for it being so short :(

Minseok was sitting on the couch with Baekhyun, just the two of them hanging out for the time being. It’d been about two weeks since they were last able to hang out and they decided to hang out. However, it was just them two this time since everyone else was busy as ever now that the Christmas and New Year celebrations had passed. 

The two had simply settled for watching some new drama on Netflix and eating popcorn and candy. Minseok, despite how he seemed to be, actually liked the cheesy romantic dramas with a cliché plot. Baekhyun, after recent events, felt quite flustered around his older friend. In the middle of an episode, he found his mind wandering to the recent discovery that him and Jongdae had made the night of the dinner. He looked over at Minseok and observed his face, he seemed so small and innocent sometimes. Baekhyun wondered how it would be to see his friend not so calm and collected, to see him turn into that man that can make both his friends fall apart at his disposal

Wait, wait. No, you cannot think about your friend like that! Baekhyun thought to himself, shaking his head as a blush crept up his cheeks at the path his thoughts were going towards. A gasp was caught in his throat as he realized Minseok had caught him staring at him for who knows how long. The blush on Baekhyun’s face deepened as his friend just smirked at him with those cat-like eyes of his. The glimmering, sharp eyes that made Baekhyun feel as if he was unable to look away. 

“What’s going through that pretty little head of yours?” Minseok asked, placing his hand around the back of the other’s neck. The older man remained eye contact as his face moved closer to Baekhyun’s, the younger opening and closing his mouth, no answer coming out of him anytime soon. His face got so close to the point where Baekhyun could feel Minseok’s breath hitting his face softly, the younger man’s eyes closing instinctively. Minseok, however, changed his path to Baekhyun’s ear as he held him close to him by his neck. “You know, if you want to stare at me, all you have to do is ask nicely.”

Baekhyun straightened out quickly, eyes shooting open as he distanced himself from Minseok once more. The redness on his face at that point could rival a tomato with how deep his blush was. Minseok let go of his neck, but not before teasing him one last time by sliding his hand slowly down his neck. The fingertips just barely brushing the soft skin, leaving the hair on the back of Baekhyun’s neck raised. After Minseok parted from him, he just laughed airily. 

“Calm down, Baek, I’m just teasing.” Minseok said with a grin, ruffling the other man’s hair and messing it up completely. Baekhyun just laughed breathily, trying to shake off the strange feeling inside of him. 

“Hah, yeah. Just joking.” Baekhyun sighed, half-relieved and the other half of him slightly frustrated with his emotions. They went back to watching the drama and even though the air around the two didn’t feel tense, Baekhyun just couldn’t shake off that anxious feeling and the bit of excitement about what had happened.

Sehun came home soon after the incident, greeting Baekhyun and giving Minseok a kiss as he plopped down on the other side of him. Not even thirty minutes into the episode they’d just started and his boyfriend had wrapped himself around the older, falling asleep with his head on his lap. Baekhyun looked at the two discreetly with admiration in his eyes, watching as Minseok stroked the younger boy’s hair and rubbed his back soothingly. Baekhyun felt a pang of loneliness in his heart at the sight of something so intimate, something that he wasn’t a part of. 

Not long after Sehun had arrived and fallen asleep though, Chanyeol finally arrived home and plopped down on the couch next to Baekhyun. He cuddled up next to the man and complained about how boring it was to work at the café without him there, resting his head on his shoulder. In that moment, Baekhyun got a glimpse of what it would be like to be a part of that relationship and the thought of even wanting to be a part of it had terrified him. As scary as it was that he felt that way, it was also quite endearing to him. 

Soon after, though, it was nearing midnight and it was time for Baekhyun to leave. He was so lost in his imagination that he was soon hit with the realization that he wasn’t part of them, he was an outsider and had to return to his lonely apartment. 

—-

The next day, Baekhyun worried since Chanyeol had yet to show up to work at the café and hadn’t even answered any of his calls or texts from him. Being early morning hours, it was only filled with few people in a rush to get to work. It was only him and his co-worker, Taemin, working and it was going to be slow until around lunch time. 

“Hey, do you mind covering for me while I go make sure Yeol is okay? I’m worried he might be sick or something.” Baekhyun asked, worry lines creasing his forehead as he spoke with a frown. With permission from Taemin, he took off his apron and started to speed walk to Chanyeol’s apartment. Thoughts went through his head, wondering if he was severely sick or if there was some type of accident and he got hurt. 

Upon arriving at their residence, Baekhyun tried knocking on the door at first to see if anyone would answer. After a few minutes of waiting, no one answered the knocks on the door. Reaching underneath a broken tile underneath the welcome mat outside, Baekhyun found the spare key and opened the lock. It was still dark inside the house so he started walking towards the room, the eerily quiet house causing him to tense up. 

“Cha-“ Baekhyun began to call out weakly before he was interrupted by the sound of a loud muffled moan coming from the room he was heading towards. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own as he continued advancing at a snail pace towards the room, heart beating fast in his chest. When close enough, he could hear the telltale signs of what was going on in the room; moans, grunts, the sound of skin slapping against skin. Baekhyun’s palm felt sweaty around the spare key, he was 100% sure that he was blushing completely. 

“Sir, fuck me harder, please!” Is what Baekhyun heard Chanyeol whine in a strained voice, causing the man outside the door to freeze in his place. He could hear everything from Chanyeol’s pleading moans to Minseok’s rough grunts, his mind giving him a sudden mental image of what was going on inside the room. Baekhyun didn’t realize what he was doing until he had placed a hand on his growing hardness, then feeling terribly guilty about the arousal he felt and turning on his heel to rush soundlessly out of the house. He had noticed things he hadn’t noticed before such as the fact that both Minseok and Sehun’s shoes were still by the front door and that the keys to Minseok’s car were still hanging by the door. He clicked the lock back into place and returned the spare key, leaning against the wall to catch his breath for a second. 

“What. The. Fuck. Get it together, Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun said underneath his breath, appalled at himself for even thinking of his friends in such a light and being turned on by it. It was a long walk back to the café that seemed to take twice the amount of time as it did to walk to Chanyeol’s house in the first place. After all, Byun Baekhyun had a lot to think about. 

—-

Chanyeol finally showed up to the café not long after Baekhyun had returned, the tall man looking roughly put together and breathless. Baekhyun looked up and made unintentional eye contact with him, eyes going wide in surprise. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late, I have no excuse. Just punish me however you want, I hope it wasn’t too much of a burden.” Chanyeol said as he rushed behind the counter to start helping the two baristas. Baekhyun clenched his jaw at the poor word choice, trying to stop himself from flushing further. 

“You’re closing today! Have to clean everything after everyone leaves.” Taemin called out from the other end of the counter, already having a punishment for the man. It was the work no one wanted to do of course, causing Chanyeol to groan but he had no choice but to accept his fate. 

Chanyeol walked up to Baekhyun’s side, grabbing his arm and pulling it lightly. He whined at the shorter man, swaying back and forth on his heels. “Baek, don’t be mad. I’m sorry I left you here alone and it was probably boring but it won’t happen again.”

Baekhyun sighed and took a moment to compose himself before he looked back up at Chanyeol. One look in the taller man’s face and he knew he was fucked since the latter looked genuinely guilty and upset. “I promise I’m not mad, just feeling a bit… Under the weather, tired.”

Chanyeol, seemingly satisfied with the answer, just smiled and got straight to work. Baekhyun caught a glimpse of blooming red marks just underneath the collar of Chanyeol’s shirt as he turned, trying to push the unsafe thoughts from his mind. 

“How can I help you, sir?” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol ask the customer at the counter. Baekhyun couldn’t escape the situation he was being put in ever since he overheard Chanyeol, Minseok, and Sehun. The smaller man let his head fall forward and hit the counter in front of him, sighing out heavily as he tried to force the thoughts out of his mind. 

“Stop being so damn obvious and stop thinking about it, Byun Baekhyun!” He whisper-yelled to himself with his forehead against the cold counter. Unbeknownst to him, Chanyeol had heard what he had said to himself. Chanyeol wondered what he could possibly be talking about, but decided against asking and to just keep his questions to himself for now. 

But really, what is he talking about suddenly? Chanyeol asked himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school started again so updates will probably be even slower but i will try to write longer chapters and start getting into the angstiness. hope this chapter wasn’t too disappointing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol, Minseok, and Sehun were all huddled together on the couch after work on an extremely boring and uneventful Thursday. It’d been a particularly slow week for all of them and so there they were, eating takeout and watching Zootopia for the fifth time (Courtesy of Park Chanyeol). 

“Hey, by the way, has Baekhyun been acting strangely around either of you?” Chanyeol questioned with a thoughtful look on his face, cheeks puffed out and staring into the distance. 

“How so?” Minseok asked, eyebrows quirking up as he was intrigued by his boyfriend’s question. Thinking about it, he hadn’t seen Baekhyun enough recently to notice anything different. They’ve hung out briefly as Baekhyun walked home with Chanyeol some days, but he hadn’t gotten the chance to talk one-on-one with the man as of late. 

Chanyeol seemed to think about how to describe Baekhyun’s behavior for a second, tilting his head from side-to-side and humming. “Well, he’s been… Lost in thought a lot of the time and when I try to get his attention he gets all flustered and stuff.”

“I got it!” Sehun exclaimed a moment after Chanyeol had finished explaining how Baekhyun was acting. The two other men jumped slightly, surprised at Sehun’s sudden outburst. “He’s got a crush on someone.”

“On me?” Chanyeol asked, looking at Sehun with an alarmed look. 

“No, dumbass, of course not you. But I wonder who it could possibly be.” Sehun remarked, offending Chanyeol in the process. 

“Hey, what’s wrong with me-.” Chanyeol began, but was quickly interrupted. 

“It’s Jongdae!” Sehun blurted out, effectively shutting Chanyeol up and confusing Minseok even further. “He always looks so out of it when he’s with us, but he’s all joking around and talking with Jongdae when he’s here. Makes sense, right?”

“Yeah, I guess it does. Should we try to like, ask him about it?” Chanyeol asked, Minseok pursing his lips as he processed all this new information and tried to formulate some plan in his mind. 

“Don’t interfere with them too much. It wouldn’t hurt to invite them both over soon,though, since we haven’t gotten to hang out much this month.” Minseok suggested to the two boys who quickly nodded their heads, wanting to solve this mystery as quick as possible. After that, the two younger boys quieted down and they continued watching the movie they’d already seen multiple times.  
—-  
The next time all the men are hanging out together, all eyes are suspiciously scrutinizing each and every one of Baekhyun’s movements and reactions around Jongdae. They get quite bored, not being able to find any sign of fumbling, blushing, or nervousness. Tired of waiting around, Minseok began walking up to the two men while they were in the kitchen preparing some drinks. Sehun and Chanyeol look up at Minseok questioningly, but he doesn’t say a word. 

“Hey, Dae. What drink are you making?” Minseok asked the younger man, sending a firm slap to his ass. He didn’t get a good look at Baekhyun’s reaction, but he was able to see how the man jumped up at the sudden interaction between the two. 

“Ah, it’s nothing special.” He replied casually, pouring some whiskey into the glass. Minseok shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Baekhyun, the other man looking a bit pink in the face and reluctant to make eye contact. 

“What’s up with you these days, Baek?” Minseok asked, reaching behind him and grabbing one of the full glasses that Jongdae was done preparing for them. He took a sip and scrunched his nose, having forgotten that the younger man always goes a bit extreme with the alcohol. 

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, choosing to stare at the glass as Minseok brought it to his lips instead of meeting his eyes. “Won’t your boyfriends get jealous if you touch another guy’s ass in front of them?”

“Hm, them? No, they probably think it’s hot.” Minseok laughed, holding Baekhyun’s chin for him to make eye contact with him. “Why? Do you mind it?”

Baekhyun spluttered, looking shocked by the intrusive question. He struck suspicion within the older man, defensively telling him, “No, of course not! It’s just… They keep looking over here. I don’t know.”

Minseok laughed at Baekhyun’s apprehension, mentally reassuring himself that the man was definitely jealous that he had touched Jongdae’s ass. Now him, Sehun, and Chanyeol had all witnessed it and it was time to dig deeper into this. He waved Baekhyun off to go talk with Sehun and Chanyeol so that he could help Jongdae fix the horrid drinks he was producing.   
—  
An hour later, Baekhyun is stuck sitting with a lap full of a tipsy (and curious) Sehun. The taller male traveled his fingers up and down the thicker thigh underneath him, trying to form coherent sentences in his fuzzy brain. The other male fidgets underneath the touch, his neck and cheeks turning pink from the alcohol, Sehun had presumed. “So, asses.”

Baekhyun blinked down at Sehun, looking as if he was having a hard time processing what came out of the other man’s mouth. That was a look Sehun was well-acquainted with since he was straightforward with people almost all the time. 

“Well, what about asses?” Baekhyun asked, taking another gulp of the tastier drink that Minseok had mixed instead of Jongdae. Sehun looked up at the shorter male then turned his head to the other side, eyeing Jongdae who was bringing empty glasses to the sink. 

“They’re nice. Take a look at Jongdae’s ass, what do you think about it?” The younger male asked, turning his piercing eyes back into Baekhyun’s mildly confused ones. His eyebrows raised and mouth parted, the alcohol clouding the common sense inside of him that told him not to give into Sehun’s weird questions. The younger waited for the answer, taking the other’s long period of thought as more hints that would prove his suspicions right in the end. 

“I’d say it’s pretty nice. If I had to truly analyze it, he has one of the best asses out of the entire group.” Baekhyun said, puffing his cheeks out then looking down at Sehun. The younger’s nearing-drunk mind took offense to the statement, as he was one who took much pride in his assets. 

Sehun sat up, however, he still clung to Baekhyun’s side. He wrapped his arm around the smaller male’s arm and whined. “But what about my ass? I think mine is the best, don’t you think?” 

Baekhyun’s face flushed suddenly with a deeper blush that went mostly unnoticed, playfully shoving Sehun’s shoulder. “It’s- It’s flat, go away.”

Sehun, not knowing what could ever compel anyone into thinking he had a flat ass, was offended. He stood up, arching his back and putting a hand on his ass. “This ass? My ass? The ass that Minnie loves so much? This ass is flat?” 

“I think it’s Sehun’s bedtime now.” Minseok said, winking at the shocked man on the couch as he finally showed up. He was confused by the situation, but not all that surprised since it was a buzzed Sehun. He hooked an arm behind his boyfriend’s back and another beneath his legs to sweep him off his feet, literally. Cradling a kind-of-heavy and tipsy Sehun was a bit of a task so he just offered a nod to Baekhyun as he walked to the room. 

“He said my ass was flat, but it isn’t right, ‘Seokie?” Sehun whined into Minseok’s shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. 

“Of course it isn’t, he’s just jealous that he didn’t get to touch Jongdae’s ass.” The older man slipped his hand up, giving a reassuring grip to the plush ass. The taller sighed, tilting his head and pressing open-mouthed kisses to Minseok’s neck. “Ah, don’t start this now, you’ve been drinking.” 

“But I need you.” Sehun whispered in Minseok’s ear, nipping at the lobe. The older man groaned, fighting off the desire to react as he opened the door to the room. 

“What you really need is some sleep.” The older man urged his boyfriend, moving to set him down on the bed and remove his shirt and jeans. Sehun allowed Minseok to put him on the bed and undress him, but pulled the shorter man down on top of him. 

“I said what I need and what I need is you.” Sehun said, leaning forward to capture Minseok’s lips in a heated kiss. Sehun’s favorite kind of kiss, not too sloppy, but a lot of biting and tongue. The older man responded to the kiss, nipping at the full bottom lip of his boyfriend before removing himself. 

“And I’m telling you no. Goodnight ‘Hun, I love you.” He said, pulling the covers over Sehun’s body. The younger whined as Minseok got farther away and turned off the light, exiting the room. 

Upon returning to the other room, Minseok found that most everyone else was near passing out. Their drinking glasses were scattered across the tables and counters in the kitchen. The mess caused his eyebrow to twitch and his nose to scrunch up, beginning to collect the empty glasses nearest to him. 

“Min, I’m so tired.” Jongdae said, stretching out across the couch with his feet in a half-asleep Baekhyun’s lap. An idea sparked in Minseok’s nearing-sober mind and he smirked. 

“You and Baek can share the guest bedroom, wouldn’t want you two on the roads as drunk and sleepy as you both are.” Minseok replied, walking with full hands to the kitchen and beginning to wash all the dishes. He smiled to himself as he heard his friend wake up Baekhyun, the two of them heading to the bedroom that went mostly unused. 

After he finished up cleaning, he walked back into the living room only to find a passed out Chanyeol on the other couch. He sighed to himself, wondering why he was the only responsible one currently in the house before collecting Chanyeol and bringing him to the room so they could sleep comfortably.   
—-  
Minseok woke up in between Chanyeol and Sehun, feeling unnecessarily hot. His groggy mind took a few minutes to process his surroundings, realizing that Sehun was grinding his ass back against his crotch. The older male realized there was a bit of a situation stirring in his boxers he’d have to take care of, along with Sehun. His younger boyfriend was panting against the arm Minseok had underneath his head, breath dampening the skin. 

“Sehun, Baekhyun and Jongdae are in the room right next to us.” Minseok whispered into his ear, placing his other hand on the other man’s hip. Rather than hinder Sehun’s movements, it seemed to spur him on as he rubbed his backside against his boyfriend. The older fought the urge to groan at the sensitive pressure against his hardening dick. “If you want this, you better be quiet, understand?”

Sehun nodded his head quickly, leaning forward and grabbing the lube for Minseok. He took it and pushed Sehun’s boxers down to his knees, squirting lube onto his fingers afterwards. Breaching the tight hole with one finger, the taller male muffled his moan on Minseok’s arm. His boyfriend began to grind back against the first finger, already ready for a second to which Minseok complied. He stretched him quickly and efficiently, scissoring his fingers and using his other hand to now cover his loud boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Are you ready?” Minseok asked, removing his fingers from Sehun’s hole so he could take his boxers off and relieve himself from the borderline painful confines of the fabric. His boyfriend nodded, whining against Minseok’s hand and taking a finger into his mouth. The older used his free hand to line himself up, sinking in slowly and moaning against Sehun’s neck as he bottomed up. The sensation of being connected so intimately never got old to Minseok, it made his heart race and he took a moment to hold his boyfriend close to him for a minute. 

“You can move now.” Sehun said as he had removed Minseok’s fingers from his mouth, interrupting the personal moment the older man was having. He went at a calmed pace since it was morning and he was feeling lazy and loving. Sehun’s moans were quiet and controlled, arching into Minseok’s hold. 

“I love you.” Minseok said in his boyfriend’s ear, grinding into him slowly and reveling in the sensations washing over his body. Sehun shivered in his arms, crying out silently when his boyfriend took his dick into the hand that was previously on his hip. 

“I- I love you too.” Sehun gasped out, hips bucking into Minseok’s hand as the older fastened his pace in the slightest and angled his hips higher to reach deeper than before. The change in pace and position overwhelmed Sehun and his boyfriend had to cover his mouth again, the taller growing louder as he got closer to his release. 

Sehun spilled over Minseok’s hand, body relaxing against his boyfriend’s and noises quieting down once more. The only sounds that came from his mouth were whines of oversensitivity as the older continued to fuck into him, now chasing his own orgasm. He groaned as Sehun clenched around him, burying himself deep inside of the taller’s warmth and filling him with his release. 

“Wait here, babe.” Minseok said after a minute, climbing over Sehun and going to fetch a wet cloth to clean his boyfriend with. After cleaning him up, he gave him a light tap on the ass and kisses his forehead. He looked over at Chanyeol, his other boyfriend still out like a rock. “Wake him up while I make breakfast, will you?”

Sehun nodded and laid there for a few more minutes as Minseok got dressed, basking in the warmth of the sun on his tanned skin and the afterglow of wonderful morning sex with his boyfriend.   
—-  
Minseok had breakfast set on the table as Baekhyun and Jongdae walked into the kitchen, the former’s cheeks pink along with a refusal to meet the older man’s eyes. “Good morning Baek, Dae! I made some breakfast, you should both eat before you go.”

They both nodded, neither of them as much of a morning person as Minseok was. He wondered what the blush spread across Baekhyun’s face was all about, suspecting that something had perhaps finally happened between the two. Another thought crossed his mind, making Minseok a bit sick as he hoped nothing gross had happened in the guest bed that he would have to clean. 

“Morning!” Sehun chirped, wrapped in a robe with a flushed and shirtless Chanyeol tailing behind him. Minseok smirked, looking down at his plate and scooping another bite of the chocolate pancake into his mouth. 

“You know, all three of you, the walls here are thinner than you’d think.” Jongdae commented casually, taking a sip of orange juice. Baekhyun’s face reddened once again along with Chanyeol who began to choke on the eggs he had just swallowed. Sehun patted his boyfriend’s back with a shameless smile on his face and Minseok just shrugged as Jongdae turned his gaze to him. 

“Minseok Jr. can’t resist this ass, sorry.” Sehun said, taking a sip of milk as he caused chaos to erupt around the table. At this rate, Chanyeol was not going to survive breakfast if their sex life kept getting brought up as a topic of conversation. Jongdae burst out laughing at the comment and Baekhyun’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. 

“Did you just call my dick Minseok Jr.? That makes it seem like it’s small.” Minseok stated, folding his arms across his chest and pouting. Chanyeol excused himself from the table and went to the couch, saying that it was too early for such a conversation. Jongdae wheezed weakly, head hitting the table as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Okay, I have to go!” Baekhyun exclaimed suddenly, chair almost falling to the floor with the force of the man getting up at the speed of light. His cheeks flushed red, he went grab his clothes from the night before and his keys before rushing to the door and shouting goodbye to his friends. 

“What was that all about?” Sehun asked, still calmly eating the breakfast Minseok had cooked. Jongdae shrugged his shoulders, eyebrows raised up. The oldest of the three still at the table was still shocked by the suddenness of Baekhyun’s outburst before he shook his head. 

“Probably just a hangover or something.” Minseok said, calling Chanyeol back to the table to finish his breakfast after warning the two mischievous men left to stop talking about sex. They all ate quietly with the exception of Jongdae recalling funny moments from the night before, such as Chanyeol running to the bathroom to throw up in the middle of a game of Just Dance. 

“By the way, is Minseok Jr. big or small? I’ve always wondered that, I mean, he’s so tiny.” Jongdae questioned and explained the reason behind his inquiry. Chanyeol’s mouth fell open at the topic of his friend’s question, Minseok almost flying over the table to get his hands on Jongdae. The only sound that could be heard from around the house was Jongdae’s string of apologies in a pained voice and Sehun’s loud laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long with this chapter! school has started again + i’ve been a bit lazy with writing but i hope this chapter is good. i’d like to say that baekhyun + xiuchanhun is a bit of a slow burn so please be patient with this story :)! just for a little bonus i added that spicy scene at the end of this chapter hehe i hope u enjoyed. it might be a while until the next chapter so i apologize in advance <3


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun showed up to Baekhyun’s front door like a lonely puppy after Minseok had dropped him off, clutching his comfortable pillow to his chest. The older male had reassured him over and over that he would be more than welcome to celebrate his and Chanyeol’s two year anniversary along with them. The youngest of the trio insisted on letting those two have one night alone together, having already texted and gotten the plan to sleep at Baekhyun’s approved by the short male himself. So there he was on a cooling night of October, waiting for Baekhyun to open the damned door before Sehun began to turn into an icicle. 

Baekhyun finally opened the door to allow Sehun in, a platter of cheesecake (strawberry, to be exact) in hand and and apologetic smile gracing his features. Needless to say, Sehun had immediately forgotten the chill seeping into his bones in favor of getting his hands on a slice of the sweet dessert. “I’m supposed to be dieting, but at this point in my life, I don’t even care anymore.”

“You don’t need to diet anyways, I think you’re just perfect. In fact, I’m envious. This is gonna go straight to my thighs, while it just passes right through you!” Baekhyun exclaimed with a pout, leading Sehun through the halls to his bedroom. There, they ate the cheesecake in silence that was only interrupted by the usual side-comment or laugh as the pair watched Deadpool. Sehun, true to himself, finds himself clinging to Baekhyun’s side for warmth. The cold was his enemy. 

“So, have you been hanging out with Jongdae lately? Like, by yourself or I don’t know…” Sehun asked, not able to think of any other way to approach the subject of Baekhyun’s possible crush on their friend. Baekhyun’s eyebrows raised then scrunched in the middle, confused by the sudden topic of his best friend in the middle of a movie. 

“Look, I don’t know why you guys keep asking about Jongdae and being weird around him. If you’re all trying to court him or something, I’m not an obstacle. Trust me.” Baekhyun grimaced at the thought of even looking at Jongdae as anything except a friend, strictly platonic. 

Sehun laughed in Baekhyun’s face, pretending to gag and rolling around the bed in his hysterical state. “I’m appalled at the use of the word ‘court’ and you thinking that I, or Minseok or Chanyeol, would want to date Jongdae.” Sehun paused and looked at Baekhyun seriously. “Do you like Jongdae?”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to laugh until he neared tears, and unlike Sehun, he actually had almost thrown up. “Hell no! Jongdae is seriously like, I don’t know, an annoying little brother. I love him, but no, never ever in that way.”

Sehun nodded his head in agreement. “I didn’t think deeply about it, just threw two and two together and, well, I got the wrong answer.”

Baekhyun laughed again, patting Sehun on the back. “Well, why did you even begin to think about that anyways? I’ve been treating Jongdae the same as usual, right?”

“You know, we’ve been wondering if there’s someone you like because of how strange you’ve been acting lately. You’re not exactly the most subtle person and if it isn’t Jongdae, then you need to spill the beans.” Sehun said in a matter-of-fact tone, leaning on his elbow and resting his cheek on his hand.

“I- No! I don’t like anyone, you’re just imagining things. I’m fine.” Baekhyun said with a huff of air, crossing his arms defensively. Sehun rolled his eyes, scooting closer to Baekhyun. This time, he was the one to offer the comforting hand of a close friend. 

“I can tell you’re not telling the complete truth, not to get all mushy, but you can tell me anything. I’ll never judge you, even if you’re straight and I’ll beat up anyone who upsets you. Or I’ll get Minseok to do it.” Sehun soothed his flustered friend, though his words only made Baekhyun feel even more embarrassed and shy. He continued to not make eye contact, but ruffled the younger friend’s hair. 

“Thank you, Hun. I know I can tell you anything, it’s just complicated. Don’t worry about it, you cutie.” Baekhyun commented, giving the man a genuine smile. They shared a warm hug before Sehun’s phone rang, Minseok’s face flashing onto the screen. 

Sehun spoke quietly on the phone as Baekhyun sat, finishing his third slice of cheesecake. He observed the warmth in Sehun’s eyes as the younger spoke to his boyfriend, the crinkles caused by the width of his smile. Baekhyun envied that kind of happiness, something he hoped to have someday soon. After all, he wasn’t getting any younger despite the fact that his face has barely aged a day in years. 

“Bye, have a good time, love you too.” Sehun cooed into the phone, voice overly sweet and cheesy. He hung up and put his phone on the nightstand, returning his attention to Baekhyun. The older man looked out of it, eyes staring into space with his natural pout making him look troubled. “You okay, Baek?”

“Yeah, just super tired and ready to pass out.” Baekhyun replied, gathering the empty plate of cheesecake and slipping out of bed. He gave Sehun a reassuring smile and a wink as he’d momentarily left the room to wash the dishes. 

When he returned, Sehun and Baekhyun did their nightly routine together just as every other sleepover. Brushed their teeth, completed their individual skincare routines, got comfortable in Baekhyun’s rather large bed and said goodnight. What does one person even do with all this bed? Sehun decided it wasn’t his business to find out. 

They talked about random topics before finally falling asleep; vacations they’d never be able to go on, what kind of food cravings they’ve had lately, troubles at work. Slowly, the conversation had begun to simmer until Sehun was barely nodding his head in response to Baekhyun’s rhetorical questions and he no longer knew what story the older was telling. Baekhyun fell asleep in the middle of telling a story that neither will remember that he’d told, snoozing and dreaming of all the wonders they’d had in their minds. 

Baekhyun surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, woke up before Sehun, though it still wasn’t early. He noted that the time on the clock read ten o’clock in the morning and groaned, stretching all his limbs out like a starfish. He jolted when he nearly punched a sleeping Sehun in the face, forgetting that his friend had slept at his house. 

The older peeked over at Sehun, still sleeping soundly, drool slowly oozing onto the pillowcase beneath his head. However, unlike most people, Sehun still looked cute while drooling onto someone else’s pillow. Baekhyun smiled to himself, admiring how soft and delicate Sehun managed to look. A sudden thought of kissing Sehun on his cheek popped into Baekhyun’s mind, which snapped him out of the trance he seemed to be stuck in. He hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to distract himself with his morning routine because, what the fuck, he cannot think about kissing his friend who happens to already be in a relationship! 

Baekhyun was cooking breakfast that was well on its way to becoming burnt within the next minute or so when Sehun finally awoke from his long slumber. The older gave him a sheepish smile as he turned the stove off at the sight of the taller’s nose scrunching up in response to the pungent smell of burnt eggs and bacon. “Sorry about that, I wanted to make sure it wouldn’t be undercooked and I don’t really know how to tell if it’s cooked enough and… I don’t know.”

“It’s alright, I’ll be brave and eat it anyways. A good night of sleep always makes me unbelievably hungry.” Sehun groaned, rubbing his stomach to emphasize how empty it was feeling at the moment. Baekhyun giggled quietly, removing the food from the stove and serving a plate for himself and Sehun. They ate the not-so delicious food over a light conversation about each of their weird dreams, the usual kind that’s about the most random of situations that never make sense in the morning. 

After breakfast, Sehun collected his belongings and prepared to go back home. Baekhyun was slightly sad to have his friend going home so soon and returning to the quietness of his apartment when he’s all alone. He walked the younger man to the door, holding it open for him to step through. 

“So I’ll see you, well, whenever we’re all not too busy again.” Baekhyun offered with a smile that no one could say “no” to, though Sehun would agree with him either way. 

“I’ll text you when I get home, Baek,” Sehun responded, leaning in for a friendly hug. “Thank you for sparing me some room in your comfortable bed.”

Baekhyun giggled against the sharp shoulder, lost in the warmth of the moment. He found himself leaning up and pressing his lips against a smooth cheek, but then the contact suddenly woke him from his haze. Baekhyun didn’t even take the time to look at Sehun before he startled back into the foyer of his home and slammed the door shut in the taller man’s face. Baekhyun condemned himself in a panicked whisper, “Oh my goodness, Baekhyun, what the hell is wrong with you?”

—

“What’s wrong, baby?” Minseok questioned from Sehun’s side that he was currently plastered to, using his thumb to smooth out the crease between the younger’s eyebrows. “You’re going to get wrinkles at a young age.”

Sehun sighed, turning to face his smaller boyfriend and lacing their hands together. Minseok responded by rubbing his thumb soothingly over the skin of Sehun’s hand. “Baekhyun. I just… He- When I was leaving, it was normal, we hugged and he kissed me on the cheek and then suddenly just shut the door right in my face. I don’t know why he didn’t even say bye, he was so quick to close the door. I’m just confused.”

Chanyeol sat on a swiveling chair by their computer desk, absentmindedly strumming random strings on his beloved guitar. He quirked one side of his mouth up, showing his dimple, Sehun recognized it as one of his many thinking faces. Chanyeol suggested, “Maybe he was just ready to get rid of you.” 

Sehun frowned, to which Chanyeol stuck his tongue out childishly to tease his boyfriend. Minseok had given both of them a disapproving look, before running his other hand through his boyfriend’s soft hair. “Sounds like typical Baekhyun behavior if you ask me, don’t dwell on it for too long.”

“I guess so.” Sehun replied, leaning into the comfort brought by his boyfriend’s lovely fingers. Chanyeol soon joined them, using his long arms to encase them both into a hug. 

“I have other things on my mind right now that I’d like to share, with both of you.” Minseok whispered, splaying his fingers underneath Sehun’s shirt and down the expanse of his spine. The younger made the mistake of making eye contact with his boyfriend, trapped by the devilish gleam they held in moments like this. 

“This is something I’m definitely willing to be preoccupied with.” Chanyeol hummed, making both of his boyfriends laugh before the atmosphere turned serious again. 

—

Surprisingly enough, it didn’t take as long as Baekhyun thought it would for his friends to invite him over. It was just later that week when the man had been cornered by Chanyeol at the café, his overly-eager friend telling Baekhyun that Minseok would be cooking for everyone that night and that he would be expecting everyone to show up. 

Baekhyun stood outside the door to their home, fingers nervously fiddling with the hem of his slightly-too-big turtleneck. Worried about how he could possibly face Sehun after how much he had embarrassed himself, he prepared to just turn around and leave. Baekhyun was already formulating an excuse in his head when he nearly collided face-to-face with another human being, which just had to be Jongdae. 

“And where were you heading off to, Byun?” Jongdae quirked an eyebrow, grabbing his shoulders and turning Baekhyun back towards the door. 

“I- My car, I just, I think I forgot to lock it. Someone might break in. I have things in there.” Baekhyun nodded vigorously to himself as he took pride in his excuse, swinging his car keys in front of Jongdae’s face. The younger rolled his eyes, placing his hand on the small of the other’s back and knocking on the door. 

“I guess it’s nice that they live in a well-off neighborhood that has cameras everywhere in the parking lot, then. Your car will be fine.” Jongdae retorted to the lame excuse, nudging Baekhyun forward with the hand on his back as the door was opened by Chanyeol. That damn happy giant, Baekhyun thought to himself.

Facing Sehun wasn’t as horrible as Baekhyun had played the situation up to be in his head, all thanks to his tendency to overthink. Maybe the younger male had forgotten that Baekhyun ungraciously slammed a door in his face, or he was just being the forgiving, but not forgetful, friend that he always was. A while after they’d arrived, Minseok finally acknowledged that the pair had arrived. 

“Baekhyun can you come help me out in the kitchen? I’m a little short-handed this time.” Minseok inquired from the entryway to the kitchen, small stature peeking around the corner with a smile. Everyone looked at Baekhyun and if Baekhyun could have looked at himself, he would’ve also stared at Baekhyun. Minseok rarely asked for help in the kitchen and when he did, he knew not to ask for the man who couldn’t even fry an egg. Even so, he still moved towards the kitchen because no one denies a request from Minseok. 

Baekhyun is assigned to simply chop some vegetables on the side as the older man was at the stove, working his cooking magic. He nearly chopped off his finger when Minseok finally broke the silence in the room by asking, “How was the other night? Was my boyfriend well-behaved?”

“Ah, of course. Sehun’s always a pleasure to have over.” Baekhyun replied, distancing his fingers away from any sharp objects. It returned to silence for another minute or so as he waited for Minseok to say something, anything. He was honestly terrifying sometimes. 

“A pleasure, hm? Must be why you kissed my boyfriend on the cheek, I presume?” Minseok questioned with an innocent lilt to his voice, busying himself by turning off the stove and moving the cooked meat elsewhere as to not burn it. Baekhyun found himself standing with his back still to Minseok, frozen and unable to continue his assigned job of chopping the veggies. 

He told himself to not panic when he spoke, but internally, his thoughts were racing as he racked his brain for an excuse that wasn’t as shitty as his unlocked car scenario. The older, not oblivious to Baekhyun’s transparent internal battle, chuckled quietly at the stove before heading over to where he was standing. When Baekhyun turned to face the person he sensed was next to him, he was met with a stoic face. 

“I don’t remember giving you permission to touch what is mine, you should know I don’t like to share.” Minseok stated, putting both hands on the counter on either side of Baekhyun and trapping the younger male in that spot. 

“I- It was an accident, it just felt right because we’re close and I’m probably sleep deprived and alone and-“ Baekhyun rambled on, trying to find a solid excuse to back him up. The dangerous glint in Minseok’s eyes was enough to instill fear in anyone and Baekhyun, transfixed, was not an exception to such gaze. The older leaned in dangerously close to Baekhyun’s ear, pressing soft lips against his round cheek. 

“That’s what you get for kissing my boyfriend!” Minseok exclaimed with a satisfied smirk on his face, leaving a blushing and stuttering Baekhyun against the countertop and grabbing the cutting board full of vegetables behind him. “You’re dismissed, thanks for the help.”

Unbeknownst to the two, a pair of eyes had been watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the hiatus is over! i've come back to finally update. im hoping i can find inspiration and continue writing this. thanks for reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun tried his best to avoid his friends, except Jongdae, after that night that only led to further embarrassment on Baekhyun’s part. The only person who was ever-persistent in talking to him was Chanyeol, being that the two worked together at the cafe and couldn’t afford to be awkward around each other and Chanyeol was Chanyeol. 

“Oh, look! Sehun is here!” Chanyeol commented from where he was working in front of the espresso machine. Baekhyun’s head whipped around fast enough that anyone around him should’ve been concerned for the safety of his neck, but then the man was already looking for somewhere to escape to. Chanyeol grabbed his arm, making his panicked friend struggle against the hold. Baekhyun tried to ignore the tingles in his arm and fought off the blush that was sure to come. Minseok needs to stop letting him hit the gym so often, Baekhyun cursed Chanyeol in his head. The taller man waited for his friend to stop squirming around before asking, “Can you keep Sehun busy while I get all of these orders ready?”

“I-I’ll get the orders ready! He’s your boyfriend, you should go sit with him.” Baekhyun answered, nodding his head in hopes that it would encourage his friend to agree with what he was suggesting. Chanyeol scoffed, pushing Baekhyun towards the door to re-enter the main part of the cafe.

“Yeah right, we all know what happened last time you were allowed to work some of these machines, and look! Taemin is here to take over your shift, might as well clock out while you’re still behind the counter.” Chanyeol said enthusiastically, patting his older friend on the shoulder. Baekhyun deflated, knowing that there was now no escape for him. He grabbed his belongings after his shift was officially over and headed towards the exit, thinking he could possibly sneak past Sehun.

“Hey, Baek! Over here.” Sehun called out to him, Baekhyun went through internal turmoil momentarily before heading over to the table in the corner of a cafe with a smile plastered on his face. He move to sit across from his friend who looked adorable in a simple baby blue sweatshirt and black jeans that hugged those long, delectable legs. Baekhyun mentally smacked himself, he needed to collect himself and not do anything embarrassing like noticeably admiring his friend’s sex appeal.

“What’s up?” Baekhyun asked nonchalantly, finding more interest in the way Sehun swirled a spoon in his tea rather than looking directly at him. His gaze traveled up as he followed the direction of the cup all the way to Sehun’s mouth, those supple lips of his and the way they parted. He found himself unable to look away even when his friend began talking, not understanding a word of what was said. 

“Earth to Baekhyun!” Sehun snapped his fingers right in front of Baekhyun’s face, causing him to startle back into his seat. Sitting upright, he looked anywhere but Sehun and now, not even his cup of tea. 

“I’m sorry, I guess I’m tired. Early morning shifts are like that. What’d you say?” Baekhyun asked with a dull voice, trying to not let any quiver spring through and show the fear and shame he was feeling too much of on the inside. To piece his lie together, he stretched back in the chair and yawned quite exaggeratedly.

“I was asking if you’d like a sip, since you kept staring at it.” Sehun replied, gesturing towards the cup of tea in front of them. Baekhyun’s mind raced, I don’t really want the tea and Sehun’s mouth was already on it, it’s like an indirect kiss. 

Baekhyun waved his hand in dismissal, and for once, thankful for Chanyeol as the tall friend walked up and interrupted whatever excuse was about to spew out of his mouth. He tipped his head towards his friend in acknowledgement and turned towards his boyfriend, “Ready to go home, Hun?” 

“Yeah, as soon as I’m done with this tea, babe.” Sehun answered, turning to Baekhyun who was gathering his belongings and swiftly moving from the chair that he was occupying. Chanyeol gave his friend a warm smile when Baekhyun looked their way, sending the shorter man’s heart into a frenzy.

“It was nice seeing you, Sehun! I’ll see you later, Yeol!” Baekhyun called out to the two as he began walking hurriedly to the exit, ready to leave the death trap. He was interrupted before he was even able to make it to the door.

“Baek!” Sehun called out to Baekhyun from the table, causing him to turn around and think whether or not he had left anything at the table. His younger friend sent a flying kiss his way upon making eye contact, leaving Baekhyun frozen in the middle of the cafe. When he finally came to a few seconds later, he rushed out of the store. Sehun continued to call after his friend, “Bye! Love you!”

Baekhyun hurriedly walked down the sidewalk towards the parking lot with his head down, forehead colliding with someone’s shoulder. His eyes squeezed shut in pain, he rubbed his forehead and began apologizing blindly to the stranger. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. I-“

“Baekhyun, it’s okay, it’s me.” The other person said to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Baekhyun’s eyes shot open, suddenly forgetting the incident that had occurred. His eyes met Minseok’s worried ones before he continued walking around him at the same pace as before, if not faster. Baekhyun’s heart was pattering inside his chest, but that’s a feeling that he was scared to confront. 

“Are you sure you’re okay to go by yourself?!” Minseok called out to him from the distance that was now between them. Baekhyun opted for nodding his head violently instead of daring to use his voice that would end up being shaky and unsure. Anything to make Minseok leave him alone in that moment.

_

Baekhyun returned to his home with heavy thoughts weighing his mind during the trip home, glad he took his car today so that it didn’t take too long to get to his apartment. He knew this feeling, except this time was way different than previous times. Baekhyun identified this feeling as having a crush, he had a crush. But, he had a crush on three people. Three at the same time. And those three were all in a relationship already, with each other.

Baekhyun panicked, not knowing what to do. He didn’t have many friends outside of that group that he was actively close to, but there is someone. He dialed Jongdae’s number quickly, biting his lips in nervous anticipation as he waited for his best friend to receive his call. 

“Hello?” He heard Jongdae’s soft-spoken voice answer through his speaker, causing him further panic as he realized he hadn’t actually planned any excuse as to why he had randomly called Jongdae in the middle of the day. He was probably busy at work, having more important things to deal with than Baekhyun’s issues, Baekhyun thought.

“Hey, uhm, I just- Are you busy? If you are, could you just come over when you have time? I have to tell you something, it’s… Actually, it’s not that important. Don’t worry about it.” Baekhyun rambled on, tapping his fingers on the arm of his couch.

“Yeah, I’ll come over, but it’ll be late. If that’s okay, I have something I need to tell you too.” 

“Okay! I’ll, uh, see you later. Do you want me to get dinner?” Baekhyun asked.

“If it’s not a problem, I would appreciate that. A lot.” Jongdae laughed.

“Consider it done, I’ll see you later.” Baekhyun replied with a smile on his phone, waiting for Jongdae to bid him goodbye before ending the call with his friend. 

_

He was left on his own for the next several hours, thinking over how he would bring up this type of topic. It was weird to reveal that even to his best friend, hell, it was even weird to reveal it to himself. To take his mind off of everything, he called his parents to check up on them, along with his dog, Mongryong. The landlord at this apartment wouldn’t let him have a corgi, or any animal.

After catching up with his family and a much-needed nap, Baekhyun chose to order some pizza. He would try to cook for his friend as thanks for listening to his problems, but that’d be more of a punishment than a reward. Pizza was the best option.

The pizza arrived later and he hopped off of his couch immediately when he heard a knock on the door, opening the door to let Jongdae in. His friend had came right after his shift, still wearing his navy blue scrubs. He patted Baekhyun’s dark locks of hair and walked past him, beelining to the kitchen.

The two ate countless slices of pizza and breadsticks, settling into comfortable jokes and dramas playing on the television before getting into the business he’d called Jongdae over for. Baekhyun threw away the disposable plates he’d used so he wouldn’t have to do dishes. Baekhyun returned to his couch, sitting on the opposite end of Jongdae, though it was still close to him due to the lack of seating area on the couch.

“Baekhyun.”

“‘Dae.” The two of them said in union. The pair looked at each other and burst into laughter, despite the smothering tension and anxiety radiating from each of them. 

“Oh, sorry, you go first.” Baekhyun apologized, waving it off. What Jongdae had to say couldn’t be worse than what Baekhyun was going to break to him, Baekhyun thought.

Jongdae took a deep breath, looking up from where he had his hands folded in his lap. “I don’t know how to word it, other than bluntly,” Jongdae started, making eye contact with an increasingly unnerved Baekhyun. “I have feelings for you, I want to be more than friends and I know you don’t feel that way about me, but I had to tell you.”

It was quiet for a few moments, Jongdae still looking for any sign of emotion on Baekhyun’s face that would hint as to how he felt about the confession. Baekhyun opened and closed his mouth, looking similar to a fish out of water as his friend waited for any kind of response. “I- This is a lot to take in, I just need to think about it.”

“It’s okay, I wasn’t expecting an immediate response. Actually, I was, I expected you to reject me. Which you can do, whenever, I just needed to get that off my chest,” Jongdae said in a wobbly voice, gathering his belongings and putting his shoes back on. “I’ll be on my way, now. Bye, Baek.”

Baekhyun didn’t reply, he just sat there in a stunned silence long after the door had shut after Jongdae’s exit. How long he sat there, that was unsure. Eventually, he had to leave the comfort of his couch and face reality. He couldn’t continue in a situation like this for long, no longer having the luxury of feeling comfortable around any of his close friends and his family being far away. Perhaps he would schedule a visit to go see his parents and Mongryong, though. 

He had no clue as to where to even start fixing the mess he had managed to get himself into. Technically, no one else was in the mess except for him (and Jongdae, to an extent), but he still felt heavily burdened. Minseok, Chanyeol, and Sehun were all clueless to what went on inside his head, Baekhyun knew that. The more he thought about how confessing to the three of them would turn out, the more he’d begun to doubt himself and lose confidence in the thought entirely. They were all happy with each other, it would throw everything off-balance if he were to disturb the peace. The mere thought of being rejected and having to avoid three of his best friends from an already limited size friend group out of shame was enough to cause tears to spring into his eyes.

Baekhyun sat on his bed after a thoughtful shower, the water from the shower head made it hard for him to notice how much of the water streaming down his cheeks was from his stress-induced crying and how much was from the shower itself. It helped him calm down, though, to think as rationally as he could at that time. He had made a decision.

“Jongdae, I’ll do it. I’ll go on a date with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this chapter! jongdae and baekhyun are a lot braver than i am. This fic is somewhat getting close to an ending! I can't believe I've been writing this for almost a year and it still hasn't ended, I just suck. I'm also planning to write another fic after this! It'll be a lot more planned out and structured than this mess of a fic. Anyways, look forward to the next few chapters (im planning on around 2-3 more?) make sure you order/support dmumt and namanana in any way you can! :)))) love you guys thanks for your patience


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun wiped his sweaty palms on the black jeans that felt as if they were glued to his frame, he wasn’t even sure why he was so nervous. Was it because some part of him had a tiny molecular bit of more-than-platonic-feeling for Jongdae or was he scared that the younger would try to kiss him, Baekhyun wondered. He understood beyond the nerves clouding his rational thought, Jongdae would never pressure him into doing something he didn’t want to and he would want Baekhyun’s consent.

He realized he was taking an eternity to open the door, beginning to worry about leaving Jongdae out there for too long. He exited his apartment with a timid smile, closing and locking it behind him as he stood in the hallway with his friend or date, whatever he was to Baekhyun in that moment. “So, where are we going?”

“I was thinking a classic date, picnic in the park. Relaxing on a blanket, there might be some dogs there.” Jongdae giggled, rubbing his earlobe as a nervous habit of his. The light and happy atmosphere spread to Baekhyun while on the drive to the park, the two singing their favorite songs together embarrassingly loud and with no care in the world. He was glad he knew Jongdae beforehand and that they were actually close, there was no game of twenty questions. It just felt natural, he could be happy like this, Baekhyun thought to himself. 

When they got to the park, Jongdae laid a blanket out on the ground and set some packaged food out from the picnic basket. Baekhyun couldn’t tell what it was from within the containers, but he could’ve ate just about anything with how empty his stomach was. The nervousness in his chest earlier had prevented him from eating a satisfying meal. “What is all of this?”

“Well, I don’t exactly have much time in my schedule to prepare a good meal for us, so Minseok made all of this for us,” Jongdae replied, starting to open the containers and show Baekhyun what their older friend had cooked for them. Baekhyun couldn’t even focus on the food anymore, mind spinning at the thought of Minseok, Chanyeol, and Sehun all knowing that he was going on a date with Jongdae. Especially Sehun. It shouldn’t matter, Baekhyun tried to tell himself. “I’m glad we have such great friends. This food looks and smells amazing.”

Baekhyun nodded his head without a word, pushing the three men away from his mind and choosing to finally focus on getting some food into his stomach. It really was a thoughtful gesture, though, and Baekhyun was able to appreciate the effort. The club sandwiches sliced into perfect squares, a variety of fruits placed in a different container, two bags of chips (with Jongdae and Baekhyun’s favorite flavors respectively), and an unopened container that was presumably dessert. They ate while keeping a stream of conversation between them with the sound of families and their dogs playing, laughing in the background.

Jongdae asked how things were at the cafe and if he had any plans for the near future, like going back to school. Baekhyun was still unsure of that, he did know that he wanted to go back to studying music, but he was still saving up just a bit more money. If he were to pick up where he left off, he would only have two years left to complete. His friend nodded in understanding, though he didn’t actually understand that type of struggle since he came from a well-off family who was able to pay his tuition effortlessly throughout his time as a university student. Jongdae was already living his dream occupation, telling Baekhyun that he didn’t have any interesting plans aside from hopefully being able to go on a vacation soon.

“By the way, I remembered that you had something important to tell me the other night. When, you know…” Jongdae trailed off, waving his hand in the air to gesture as to how they were both on a date. Baekhyun knew what he was talking about, but was hoping they wouldn’t acknowledge it since he had been trying to push any thought of that day out of his mind.

Baekhyun tilted his head from one side to the other, laying back on the blanket and looking contemplatively at the blue sky as if it would magically send him an answer. “It’s not important anymore, I made my decision.” Baekhyun said with a tone of finality, the other leaving the topic alone. Pink and purple hues were seeping into the skyline as the sun began to set, Jongdae started to pack up all the containers.

The drive back to Baekhyun’s house wasn’t nearly as boisterous as the trip to the park, both of them becoming tired as the day began fading into night. They still exchanged some jokes and sang quietly to the songs playing through the radio until they were parked in the car park. Jongdae, polite as ever, walked Baekhyun to the door.

“Tonight was nice, um, I hope you enjoyed it,” Jongdae enthused, hands clasped together behind his back. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna try to kiss you, if that’s what you’re worried about. It’s only the first date, anyways.”

Baekhyun was able to let out a soft laugh at that, deciding to take a step forward and envelop the younger in a hug. “Thank you, I know you wouldn’t without my permission, anyways.” Jongdae was tense with surprise for the first few seconds before he returned the hug by wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders. They parted after a minute, Jongdae’s ears and neck turned red from shyness after the intimate hug. Even if it was platonic, the hug served as a comfort to the pair.

“I’ll see you…” Jongdae’s sentence drifting off as he waited for Baekhyun to be the deciding factor in whether or not there would be another date. Baekhyun had genuinely enjoyed himself, though he wasn’t sure his feelings were on the same level as Jongdae’s or if he’d ever be able to get there.

Baekhyun hummed to himself, twirling his keys around his finger. “You’ll see me soon, just let me know when you’re free. I’ll plan it this time.” The older suggested to the other, raising an eyebrow at him.

Jongdae nodded in quick agreement, cat-like smile seeming to stretch from ear-to-ear with how overjoyed he was. Baekhyun pinched Jongdae’s cheek and they both laughed loud enough to possibly disturb the neighbors as the two said their goodbyes. 

Once inside the privacy of his home, Baekhyun was left to the chaos that was his mind when alone. The overwhelming thoughts, of course, started in the shower. He remembered Jongdae’s revelation of how Minseok had prepared all of that food for them, which meant that he knew they went on a date. That meant Sehun and Chanyeol also knew, unless Minseok decided, for some odd reason, to keep it a secret from them. Baekhyun felt it was safe to assume that the trio all knew what was seemingly brewing between him and Jongdae.

He felt a pang in his heart as he washed the conditioner out of his hair, realizing how none of them had even interrogated or teased him about it. Maybe they didn’t know, Baekhyun thought, but Minseok did. Baekhyun’s heart struggled between wanting to believe they don’t care, but coming to the conclusion that if they did know, then they must not care. It was like two people were playing tug of war with his heart, which on a figurative level, they unknowingly were doing just that.

Baekhyun thought back to the past few days at the cafe with Chanyeol, the younger didn’t act much different towards him. The only distance that was being put between them was purely his own fault for pushing all his friends away at a time like this, wearing his heart on his sleeve and not being able to feign his emotions for long. 

Baekhyun also pitied Jongdae, sure he had agreed to it, but it felt almost as if he was stringing him along. All of this would just make it harder to break everything down to his close friend in the end, after all, Baekhyun was never fond of breaking hearts and all. He was usually cautious about who he dated, but all caution was thrown to the wind in the midst of the turmoil he was experiencing inside.

He fell asleep in a short amount of time after the shower, the long day and his scrutinization of every detail of his relationship with his friends effectively knocking him out. 

__

The date Baekhyun had planned was a trip to the arcade and then an amusement park on the weekend, this worked perfectly for the highly competitive pair who seemed to have endless energy in comparison to their other friends. They competed in countless games at the arcade, receiving stares from everyone who was near the rambunctious couple. As a reward for winning the most games against Baekhyun at the arcade, the two walked out hand-in-hand. 

He even let Jongdae hold his hand in between being stopped in traffic and at stop lights when the younger was actually able to take a hand off the steering wheel. Just as the previous times, they sang at the top of their lungs until their stomachs hurt from laughter and their cheeks were burning from smiling so much.

At the amusement park, they didn’t have to drag each other onto roller coasters and other rides. Instead, it was almost like a race for who could find the most thrilling rides and who could get their fastest. This was a pattern up until Baekhyun had some cotton candy and found himself five seconds away from puking after exiting a particularly wild ride. Jongdae was there at his side, rubbing his back and handing him a water bottle.

“Why don’t we go sit down for a while?” Jongdae suggested, taking the older man’s hand into his more naturally this time. He followed with no hesitation, heading to sit on a bench underneath the shade. They sat next to each other, taking a break from all the excitement to just simply breathe, Baekhyun resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

He intertwined his long fingers with Jongdae’s stubbier fingers, closing his eyes. “Thank you, Dae.” Baekhyun sighed, feeling Jongdae’s head tilting to the side until his cheek came to rest on top of the older’s head.

“No, thank you, seriously,” Jongdae replied, rubbing patterns into the back of Baekhyun’s soft hands with his thumb. He paused for a second before continuing, “Thank you for giving me a chance. I don’t even know what you want out of this or if you want anything to become of this at all, but thank you. Even if you don’t want to be with me in the end, I’ll still keep these moments as happy memories.”

Baekhyun’s heart was officially torn into two, he didn’t even know how he felt anymore. He knew what he wanted to feel, but the heart has to want it too. He held tears in at the surface, they begged to trickle down his face, but it was not the time for that. “I feel, I don’t know, I need to tell you something.”

Jongdae took in a deep breath before letting Baekhyun know that he was ready for whatever the older was preparing to tell him. “It’s a long story and I don’t even know exactly how much has changed or if my feelings have changed towards anyone at all. I thought that I liked Minseok… And Chanyeol, and Sehun. Even now, I’m unsure. I don’t know if I actually like them or if it’s just misplaced affection or some sexual tension. I just don’t know.”

They sat there in silence, not moving except for the rise and fall of their chests as they breathed. Baekhyun was breathing faster, he noticed, scared of how the other was going to react to this information. He didn’t want to push an unsolicited reaction out of Jongdae, so he waited as patiently as he could for him to process this information.

“I think I’ve known this, not for a long time, but I had a gut feeling,” Jongdae stated calmly, the confession causing Baekhyun to stiffen. He worried about how obvious he must have been for even his younger friend to notice something was up. “It wasn’t just how you generally acted, I saw Minseok tease you that one time in the kitchen and how you reacted. It’s fine, it is. If you don’t want to be with me after this, I’ll understand and accept still being friends with you. In all seriousness, Baekhyun.”

“I’m sorry, Jongdae, if it seems like I’m stringing you along. I can’t even tell what I want anymore. I’m so thankful for you.” Baekhyun mumbled, placing his cheek against Jongdae’s chest. The younger wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, choosing to let the topic go for the sake of a good evening.

The two decided to leave the amusement park shortly after that, having rode most of the fun rides and becoming more and more fatigued with each step. Jongdae held his hand again on the ride back to Baekhyun’s apartment, savoring the comfort that their silence held. The older man’s eyes fluttered shut a few minutes into the ride, his grip on Jongdae’s hand softening as he’d fallen asleep. 

Once they reached his apartment, Jongdae smiled at Baekhyun’s peaceful, sleeping figure in the seat next to him. He shook the other’s shoulder lightly, silently laughing at how angry he looked with his eyebrows furrowing and pouty lips. Baekhyun’s eyes slowly opened, staring confusedly at Jongdae for a few moments. “We’re at your apartment.” 

Baekhyun’s lips smacked together a few times, throwing his arms over his head and stretching like a cat. Jongdae removed his keys from the ignition, exiting the car and rounding to the other side to open Baekhyun’s door. The older smiled at the politeness of his dear friend, “What a gentleman.”

Jongdae walked Baekhyun all the way to his door, having to make sure his date got to his home safely. They stood in front of the entrance to Baekhyun’s home, turning to look at each other. The older decided to take initiative, knowing that Jongdae wouldn’t do anything without asking Baekhyun first. 

“May I?” Baekhyun asked as he placed his hand around Jongdae’s nape, slowly beginning to descend his face upon the other’s until their noses brushed together. His heart had begun to beat just a tad bit faster from the intimate position. He worried about whether or not he should have been taking this step already, if it was too fast or if it was what he genuinely wanted. Before he could overthink it all, his eyes shut and Jongdae’s response came in the form of slotting their lips together.

Baekhyun could feel the nervous butterflies in his stomach, heart pumping as fast as it had been seconds ago, no sparks flying. The kiss was soft, chaste, just a momentary peck that put everything on the line. It was everything and nothing in the press of smooth lips against one another, parting mere seconds after it had begun. Baekhyun opened his eyes and let his hand fall from the younger’s nape back to his side, suddenly feeling exposed.

“I don’t think I can do this, I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it finally happened!   
> p.s. i know baekhyun is actually terrified when on rollercoasters but let's pretend he isn't! :P  
> p.p.s. what was that comment at the end?  
> just some things to think about :)  
> i've decided on two more chapters! the next chapter will be the last official chapter (YAY) and the ninth one will be a short epilogue so if you're still reading, hang in there! we're almost done, thanks for reading :)))


End file.
